CHRISTMAST BIRTHDAY
by Air Pyori
Summary: Ya, kesalahanmu adalah membiarkan laki-laki berwajah kuda itu sering—dicatat, SERING!—berkunjung ke apartemenmu seorang diri. For Rivaille's Birthday, sorry late... RnR pliss minnaaa... For smut and fluffy...


**Hola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**.**

**RATE : M**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

24 Desember…

"Kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Kencan?"

"Itu juga boleh."

Rivaille tak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Kenapa rasanya dia jadi seperti bocah ingusan yang ingin mengunjungi rumah orang yang dia sukai?

Tch, ini memang apartemen orang yang disukainya dan kini sudah menjadi kekasih resminya. Tapi kenapa rasanya jadi begini aneh? Apakah karena Rivaille dan kekasihnya tidak terbiasa dengan yang seperti ini.

Bisa dikatakan kalau cara berpacaran Rivaille dan kekasihnya agak sedikit berbeda dari pasangan lainnya. Mereka memang dekat tapi tidak pernah terlihat mesra. Bahkan hanya untuk bergandengan tangan. Saking berusaha menutupi kegugupan dan malunya, Rivaille sering bersikap dingin dan acuh tak acuh. Untungnya si gadis sudah cukup mengerti dengan watak Rivaille ini. Si gadis sudah terbiasa untuk berhadapan dengan mood Rivaille yang sering terlihat buruk di depan orang lain.

Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun. Itu karena Rivaille yang bertemu dengan kekasihnya saat dirinya sudah menginjak tingkat keempat di kampusnya dan si gadis baru saja masuk ke kampusnya. Jadi dia adalah tingkat pertama. Sekarang Rivaille sudah bekerja. Penghasilannya juga lumayan. Paling tidak sekarang Rivaille sudah siap kan?

Eh, siap untuk apa?

Sudahlah, kenapa sekarang dia memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Ini kan kencan yang biasa mereka lalui.

Walau sebenarnya tidak biasa karena sekarang Rivaille sibuk bekerja dan si gadis sibuk dengan kampus dan klub karate-nya. Apa boleh buat, mereka memang bertemu di klub karate. Percaya atau tidak, si gadis itu adalah lawan sparring untuk Rivaille melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai latihan. Hebatnya mereka bisa jadi lawan yang sebanding. Sejak dari situ Rivaille mulai tertarik dengannya karena tidak banyak orang, bahkan laki-laki sekali pun yang bisa sebanding dengannya.

Setelah melewati satu kali kencan, mereka jadi terlihat serius bersama.

Walau sebenarnya Rivaille jarang sekali bisa berkencan seperti ini. Untungnya kekasihnya adalah gadis paling pengertian sedunia. Sudah kuat, dia pintar—karena katanya dia adalah peserta ujian masuk kampusnya dengan peringkat pertama, dia juga cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Siapa saja yang melihat gadis-nya Rivaille mereka pasti akan berdecak kagum.

Rivaille sudah tiba di depan apartemen gadisnya. Perlu diketahui saja, gadisnya memang sudah tidak punya orang tua. Menurut kabar mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan dan gadis-nya diasuh oleh kenalan ayahnya. Kejadian itu tidak lama. Mungkin setelah kekasihnya itu lulus dari bangku SMA. Dan sekarang karena mendapatkan beasiswa dari kampusnya, si gadis bisa hidup mandiri. Dia juga terkadang sering bekerja part-time jika tidak mengganggu jadwalnya. Apartemen ini pun pemberian orang tua asuhnya yang memang sudah lama memilikinya, hanya saja jarang ditempati. Mereka sudah punya rumah sendiri.

Sebenarnya Rivaille tidak ingin banyak bertanya mengenai kehidupan kekasihnya. Tapi karena rasa saling percaya, terkadang kekasihnya sering menceritakan sebagian hidupnya pelan-pelan di saat tertentu.

Ini dia, Rivaille akan menekan tombol bel apartemen itu dan mereka akan segera pergi.

Satu… dua…

Ting tong.

Rivaille menunggu sekitar lima detik. Suara pintu terbuka dengan sedikit buru-buru. Begitu pintu terbuka, Rivaille terbelalak kaget. Tidak ada sosok kekasihnya yang berdiri menyambutnya. Lalu dimana orang yang membuka—

"Rivailleeeeeee!"

Rivaille merasa suara angker yang tiba-tiba terdengar olehnya.

Jangan bilang kalau ini…

"Rivaille datang…!"

Rasanya dunia baru saja runtuh di atas kepala Rivaille.

Kenapa ada bocah berusia empat tahun yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen ini hah?!

Rivaille terpaksa berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah berambut cokelat gelap ini. Mata besarnya yang berwarna hijau itu menatapnya dengan minat dan binar-binar gemerlap yang sering terlihat pada mata anak kecil ketika mereka tertarik akan sesuatu. Sebenarnya Rivaille tidak benci dengan anak kecil. Hanya saja terkadang kalau anak ini muncul Rivaille tidak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi. Entah kenapa anak kecil ini selalu senang menempel padanya.

"Kau sendirian di sini?" tanya Rivaille.

"Huum! Mama dan Papa pergi. Jadi Eren tinggal di sini bersama Mikasa!"

Crap!

Apa maksud anak ini mengatakan kalau dia akan tinggal di sini dengan kekasihnya?!

"Jadi… dimana… Mikasa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Eren! Astaga, kenapa kau cepat sekali menghilang, padahal aku—Levi?"

Itu dia.

Kekasihnya, Mikasa Ackerman. Gadis cantik itu tampak tergopoh-gopoh tiba di depan pintu masuk. Sepertinya dia hendak menangkap Eren Jeager, bocah kecil yang sedari tadi menyambut kedatangan Rivaille ini. Anak ini memang hiperaktif dan lincah sekali. Sulit ditangkap.

"Maaf, kau sudah lama di depan pintu? Aku tidak tahu kalau Eren yang membukakanmu pintu," ujar Mikasa.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja tiba. Jadi… anak ini…" tunjuk Rivaille pada bocah yang sejak tadi berdiri dengan sumringah di antara mereka.

"Eren… harus ikut kita…" lirih Mikasa dengan wajah tak enaknya.

Kencan dengan anak kecil? Apa maksudnya ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Trost Zoo yang dibuka pada akhir pecan memang bukan tandingannya. Saking ramainya, entah apa yang sebenarnya dilihat di kebun binatang ini. Rivaille tidak mengerti kenapa anak kecil suka sekali dengan hewan hidup seperti ini. Mereka memang tampak lucu. Tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan kotoran tetap saja menjijikkan untuk clean-freak seperti Rivaille ini.

"Kau marah?" tanya Mikasa yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

Eren kecil itu sudah berlari-lari melihat-lihat kandang binatang di sekitarnya. Sekali lagi karena dia hiperaktif dan lincah.

"Kenapa aku marah?"

"Karena kencan kita hari ini—"

"Aku mengerti kalau orangtuanya terpaksa menitipkannya padamu ketika mereka ada tugas penting. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bagaimanapun, ini bukan masalah besar."

"Tapi kau sudah meminta hadiahmu dariku. Dan sekarang…"

"Masih banyak waktu, Mikasa. Sekarang kita nikmati saja sekarang. Anggap juga ini latihan."

"Latihan?" ulang Mikasa tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana menjadi orangtua yang baik."

Kata-kata sederhana dari Rivaille itu membuat Mikasa langsung menundukkan diri dan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya yang memanas dengan syal merah marun yang hampir setiap hari selalu dipakainya kecuali di musim panas.

Syal itu tampak memiliki arti yang mendalam untuknya.

Eren tampak begitu senang menarik-narik Mikasa untuk mengikuti kemana pun langkahnya pergi. Dia begitu senang membuat Rivaille jadi terpisah dari kekasihnya itu. Bukan dalam konteks sengaja. Sepertinya anak itu terlalu senang sampai lupa kalau sejak tadi Rivaille terus mengekor di belakang mereka berdua dengan wajah datar. Hampir bosan.

Mikasa sudah memperingatkan Eren kalau bocah itu terus berlari dengan kecepatan yang di atas rata-rata dia bisa menabrak sesuatu dan terjatuh. Tapi tetap saja namanya bocah tidak bisa diperintah begitu saja. Semakin dilarang semakin diterabas saja oleh anak balita itu.

Mikasa hampir tertinggal saat berusaha mengejar Eren, tapi akhirnya bocah itu kena batunya juga.

Dia jatuh tertelungkup dan mencium jalanan di sekitar kebun binatang itu.

"Eren!" panggil Mikasa panik.

Gadis berambut hitam pendek berlari cepat menghampiri bocah nakal itu. Rivaille juga demikian. Eren terus menangis sambil terduduk di jalanan itu. Lututnya berdarah karena lecet.

Yah, hiperaktif, lincah… dan cengeng.

"Huaaaaaaaaa," pekik Eren kencang sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Mikasa, pergilaha membeli P3K, aku akan menjaga Eren di sini."

"Tapi…"

"Tenang saja, dia akan segera diam."

Dengan wajah tak enak, akhirnya Mikasa setuju saja meninggalkan Eren bersama Rivaille.

Nah sekarang mau diapakan bocah nakal ini.

"Eren."

"Huaaaa! Sakit! Sakit… ini sakit… Mamaaaaa…"

"Laki-laki itu tidak boleh menangis. Kalau dia menangis kau bisa dimakan monster," ancam Rivaille.

Eren berhenti menangis secara otomatis. Walau wajahnya sudah penuh dengan airmata dan lendir yang keluar dari ingusnya itu, dia sudah tidak menangis histeris seperti tadi.

"Eren tidak mau dimakan monster…" rengek Eren.

"Kalau tidak mau, maka jangan menangis. Kemarikan wajahmu."

Rivaille mengeluarkan saputangan putihnya dari saku celana jeans-nya. Mengusap wajah kotor Eren karena hasil tangisannya itu. Sesudah itu, Rivaille juga mengusap pelan darah yang keluar dari lututnya itu. Dirasa bersih semua, Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tatapan datar. Tapi anehnya, bocah itu tampak senang mengawasi kegiatan Rivaille membersihkan kekacauan di dirinya itu.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Tidak, Eren ingin digendong Rivaille…"

Dahi Rivaille mengkerut tak mengerti. Mendengar penuturan bocah itu, apalagi dengan wajah memohonnya yang sangat imut itu. Baiklah, dibujuk dengan cara seperti ini juga tidak mungkin bisa ditolak oleh Rivaille.

Setengah hati, walau sebenarnya Rivaille senang bisa disukai oleh anak kecil dengan wajahnya yang kurang bersahabat ini, Rivaille menggendong Eren, atau tepatnya meletakkan Eren di atas pundaknya dan bocah itu berpegangan pada rambut-rambut Rivaille. Awas saja kalau sampai bocah cengeng ini menjambak rambut hitamnya!

"Rivaille suka Mikasa tidak?" tanya Eren kecil dengan nada polosnya itu.

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa Rivaille tidak tinggal dengan Mikasa?"

Astaga, perlukah dia menjawab pertanyaan anak kecil yang tidak dipikirkannya sama sekali ini?

"Eren sukaaaaaa Rivaille! Kalau Rivaille tinggal dengan Mikasa, Eren akan tinggal dengan Mikasa!"

Huh? Apa-apaan bocah ini? Apakah dia benar-benar tidak memikirkan kata-kata bodoh dan polosnya itu?

"Bocah, itu masih terlalu cepat untukmu mengerti!" sahut Rivaille.

"Kenapa? Eren tidak suka Mikasa pergi dengan kakak wajah kuda itu!"

"Apa? Siapa kakak wajah kuda itu?" kini suara Rivaille terdengar sedikit penasaran. Apa-apaan Mikasa ini? Kenapa ada laki-laki yang datang ke apartemennya seorang diri selain dirinya?

"Mikasa memanggilnya Jean. Kakak wajah kuda itu sering datang. Eren tidak suka dengannya walau kakak wajah kuda itu sering membawa permen dan cokelat!"

Jean? Jean Kirstein?

Kalau tidak salah itu bocah yang satu angkatan dengan Mikasa dan sering mengikuti Mikasa kemana pun. Bocah itu juga masuk klub karate karena Mikasa. Jadi maksudnya, setelah Rivaille lulus dan tidak ada yang mengawasi, bocah itu berani mendekati Mikasa lagi? Dia juga berani menyogok si kecil ini dengan permen dan cokelat?

"Kakak wajah kuda itu tidak datang kalau Rivaille datang… jadi Rivaille tinggal dengan Mikasa supaya kakak wajah kuda itu tidak datang. Eren tidak suka dengannya."

"Kenapa tidak suka dengannya?"

"Kakak wajah kuda jelek!"

Rivaille menyeringai singkat. Ya ampun, bocah pun tahu batasan jelek itu bagaimana.

Rivaille mendudukkan bocah itu di bangku batu yang kosong. Dirinya juga duduk di sebelah bocah kecil ini. Rivaille benar-benar tidak suka kalau miliknya sering diganggu oleh orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan darinya. Dasar sial. Dia benar-benar hebat mencari celah ya. Mikasa juga tidak pernah memberitahu Rivaille—tunggu. Mikasa bukanlah gadis yang seperti itu. Mikasa tidak pernah mengganggu Rivaille dengan hal-hal sepele. Selama masih bisa ditanganinya sendiri, dia tidak akan meminta bantuan siapapun. Walau terkadang Mikasa sering berusaha sendiri, dia tidak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun. Karena dia adalah gadis yang kuat dan tegar.

"Bocah, dengarkan kata-kataku baik-baik."

Eren mengangguk mantap, penuh minat dan sangan antusias.

"Kalau bocah wajah kuda itu muncul lagi, katakan padanya. Rivaille akan memberikannya pelajaran yang paling menyenangkan."

"Baik!" sahut Eren dengan mimik gembiranya.

"Eren!"

Rivaille melihat dari kejauhan Mikasa yang berlari-lari sambil membawa bungkusan plastik di tangannya. Gadis bermata kelam itu terlihat sedikit sewot saat Rivaille membawa-bawa Eren yang terluka ini ke tempat lain. Mikasa jadi bingung mencarinya.

Mikasa memang terlihat sangat peduli pada Eren. Menyayangi Eren layaknya anak sendiri. Makanya orangtuanya sering sekali menitipkan Eren pada Mikasa jika Mikasa libur atau senggang. Apapun Mikasa lakukan untuk Eren. Membeli apa saja yang disukai Eren. Memasak apa saja yang disukai Eren. Semua untuk Eren. Dan karena hal itu, secara jujur Rivaille menjawab dalam hati kalau dia…

Cemburu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Acara kencan yang lebih mirip jalan bersama keluarga ini berakhir sudah. Sejak sore mereka sudah naik kereta dan hendak kembali ke apartemen Mikasa. Eren sudah kelelahan berlari ke sana sini melihat binatang-binatang itu. Perutnya juga sudah kenyang karena makan terlalu banyak. Sekarang si bocah polos ini tertidur di punggung Rivaille.

Kali ini Rivaille sengaja membiarkan bocah ini digendong sampai tertidur di punggungnya.

Astaga, suasana natal sudah semakin bertebaran dimana-mana. Ya, natal. Rivaille memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan hari besar seperti ini. Dia juga tidak pernah tertarik untuk merayakan valentine. Dan untungnya Mikasa bukan gadis yang sentimental seperti itu. Mikasa sudah terlalu terbiasa menghadapi Rivaille dan mengenal betul apa yang jadi kebiasaan pria berwajah dingin ini.

"Kalau berat kita bisa bergantian," ujar Mikasa saat mereka berjalan berdua menuju apartemennya yang tinggal separuh jalan itu.

"Aku ini laki-laki. Bocah ini tidak begitu berat," balas Rivaille.

Mikasa diam. Dia tahu nada suara Rivaille ini. Ada sesuatu yang tidak disenanginya entah itu apa. Tapi sejak tadi sepertinya Rivaille dan Eren bermain dengan baik. Eren bahkan lengket sekali dengan Rivaille sampai melupakan lututnya yang lecet itu. Sesaat Mikasa merasa sedikit lega karena Eren tidak mengacaukan semuanya.

"Kalau begitu… kau kesal padaku?"

"Karena apa?"

"Karena kencan kita yang… batal."

"Tidak sepenuhnya batal. Kita memang berkencan. Tapi bertiga," jawab Rivaille dengan nada datar.

Mikasa kembali tersenyum tak enak. Ini adalah kencan yang berharga untuk Rivaille. Dan sekarang dia merusaknya dengan pergi ke kebun binatang tempat dimana Rivaille paling membencinya. Tempat itu kotor dan bau dengan segala sampah yang ada. Bagi clean-freak macam Rivaille, mendatangi kebun binatang adalah terlarang untuknya. Tapi demi menemani Eren, Rivaille bahkan rela mengikuti Mikasa.

"Mikasa."

Mikasa berhenti sejenak ketika ada yang memanggilnya. Ternyata mobil keluarga Jaeger yang berhenti di pinggir jalan itu. Mereka sepertinya kebetulan bertemu dengan Mikasa dan Rivaille di sini.

"Ah, ternyata Paman dan Bibi," sapa Mikasa sambil menundukkan kepalanya memberikan salam. Rivaille juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mikasa sembari menggendong Eren.

"Kalian baru pulang?" tanya Carla Jaeger, ibunya Eren.

"Ya. Eren senang sekali bermain di kebun binatang itu," jawab Mikasa.

"Astaga, dia sampai ketiduran. Pasti lelah. Maaf merepotkanmu, anak muda," lanjut Carla kepada Rivaille yang masih menggendong Eren.

"Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, ayo pindahkan saja kemari."

Carla beringsut mendekati Rivaille untuk memindahkan Eren. Setelah acara perpindahan itu, Eren tak kunjung bangun juga. Sepertinya benar-benar lelah.

Orangtuanya baru saja selesai dengan kesibukannya dan bermaksud langsung menjemput Eren. Kebetulan bertemu di sini jadi mereka langsung saja karena sudah malam. Keluarga Jaeger juga mengenal Rivaille yang dikenalkan Mikasa sebagai temannya. Mengenalkan Rivaille untuk lebih menjadi teman sepertinya memang belum pantas. Apalagi umur mereka yang masih terbilang muda. Meskipun Carla sudah tahu bahwa Rivaille tidak hanya sekadar teman untuk Mikasa.

Mobil keluarga Jaeger sudah pergi. Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua.

"Kuantar sampai ke apartemenmu," kata Rivaille.

"Mau mampir sebentar?" tawar Mikasa.

Dan sepertinya Rivaille tidak akan menolak tawaran itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mikasa menyilakan Rivaille untuk masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu merangkap ruang keluarga. Di apartemen ini memang hanya ada tempat seadanya saja walau tidak begitu sempit. Ada dapur, dua kamar tidur, ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, beranda yang cukup besar dan kamar mandi tamu selain kamar mandi kamar. Apalagi tempat ini selalu bersih. Alasan pertama karena Eren masih kecil, jadi Mikasa tidak ingin karena tempat ini kotor jadi Eren menemukan sesuatu yang akan jadi penyakit kalau tidak dibersihkan. Dan alasan kedua, karena kekasihnya ini tidak suka sesuatu yang kotor.

Mikasa kembali dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah kaleng minuman ringan dan duduk tepat di sebelah Rivaille yang masuk tadi langsung duduk di sofa ukuran besar.

"Kau pasti haus karena perjalanan panjang tadi."

"Tidak begitu panjang. Jadi… ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Salah satu poin minus dari kekasihnya ini adalah, Rivaille orang yang selalu to the point.

"Sepertinya… kau marah padaku karena sesuatu. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Mikasa.

Ya, kesalahanmu adalah membiarkan laki-laki berwajah kuda itu sering—dicatat, SERING!—berkunjung ke apartemenmu seorang diri.

Dan kesalahan lainnya adalah tentang malam ini yang sudah dibayangkan Rivaille sejak sepekan lalu dan berakhir piknik keluarga seperti ini!

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Ya," balas Mikasa.

"Jean sering datang kemari? Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku."

"Jean? Oh, pasti Eren yang mengatakannya."

"Begini saja reaksimu?"

"Jean dan aku ada dalam kelompok yang sama untuk tugas penting kami. Jadi mau tak mau Jean sering datang untuk tugas. Bukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Lalu kenapa Jean tidak datang saat aku ada di sini?"

"Itu karena aku tidak mau kau berpikiran seperti ini."

Rivaille diam sejenak. Keningnya mendadak berkerut. Matanya yang memang menghitam di sekelilingnya ini menatap bingung pada Mikasa.

"Aku tidak mau kau berpikiran macam-macam kalau Jean datang di saat ada kau. Aku juga tahu kalau Eren kurang menyukai Jean. Dan dia pasti mengadukan ini padamu cepat atau lambat. Sudah?"

Rivaille mendesah pasrah. Kelihatannya pikiran Mikasa memang lurus-lurus saja. Dia tidak pernah mengerti apa maunya laki-laki. Tapi Mikasa memang cukup mengerti tentang Rivaille. Walaupun itu sudah cukup, tapi tetap saja.

"Sudah. Kalau begitu, aku akan pu—"

"Levi," tahan Mikasa.

Rivaille tidak jadi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Terdiam sejenak menunggu kata-kata Mikasa. Begitu melihat gadis itu, wajahnya menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan sebagian wajah cantiknya itu dengan syal merah marun yang melilit di lehernya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rivaille akhirnya.

Mikasa tampak terlihat ragu. Tapi kemudian, Rivaille bisa melihat Mikasa mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Rivaille. Astaga, gadis ini terlalu cantik. Bahkan tatapannya secantik ini bisa membuat laki-laki mana saja luruh termasuk Jean. Wajar apabila Rivaille terkadang was-was kalau dirinya jarang meluangkan waktu untuk Mikasa.

"Apa kau mau menunggu Christmast Eve di sini denganku? Karena… setelah itu… ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu…"

Rivaille menunjukkan senyum tipisnya pada Mikasa, senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya bahkan pada bosnya sekali pun. Senyum itu terlalu tipis sampai Mikasa tidak bisa menerka, apakah Rivaille tersenyum padanya atau tidak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang ingin meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Dirimu."

Mikasa duduk diam pada posisinya. Sama sekali tidak berubah. Punggungnya tegak dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada pangkuannya. Matanya menatap Rivaille dengan lembut. Bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink pucat tampak berkilauan.

Baiklah, ini dia.

Pertama Rivaille menggenggam tangan Mikasa yang masih berada di pangkuannya, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya secara perlahan sambil terus menatap wajah kekasihnya yang jelita itu. Mata kelabu Rivaille tidak bisa berpaling dari obsidian hitam di depannya ini. Mereka semakin dekat dan dekat. Sama seperti genggaman tangan yang semakin erat dan erat.

Rivaille menutup matanya perlahan mencoba merasakan ritme gerakan mereka yang semakin terbawa suasana ini.

Dan ketika sentuhan lembut itu terasa, Rivaille merasa bahwa dia sudah berhasil menggenggam dunia. Rivaille yakin seisi dunia sudah menjadi miliknya.

Kecupan pelan itu hanya berlangsung selama sepuluh detik. Rivaille melepaskan kecupan terlembut di dunia itu dan beralih menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah merona merah. Cantik, sangat cantik. Mikasa adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah dimimpikannya. Walaupun wajahnya memerah karena malu, tapi tatapan Mikasa masih terlihat tenang seperti biasa.

Rivaille tidak pernah secara langsung mengatakan perasaannya pada Mikasa. Tapi tanpa mengatakannya pun, Mikasa tahu bahwa Rivaille selalu menunjukkan perasaan tersiratnya pada setiap tingkah lakunya. Mikasa selalu tahu bahwa Rivaille menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Sama seperti apa yang Mikasa rasakan padanya. Sejak pertama kali.

Kali ini, Mikasa tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. Kedua tangannya melepaskan genggaman Rivaille dan beralih menangkup wajah pria dingin dengan tatapan datar di depannya ini. Kali ini, Mikasa-lah yang memberikan hadiah terlembut itu. Mereka kembali berciuman. Meski kali ini tidak sepelan sebelum yang pertama. Kedua bibir menggoda itu saling bergerak. Bermaksud menyampaikan keinginan yang sudah lama terpendam. Mulai dari saling mengecup, kemudian saling memagut hingga saling menyerang. Tapi itu bukanlah gerakan penuh nafsu. Itu adalah gerakan penuh kasih sayang untuk membuat satu sama lainnya merasa nyaman dan hangat.

Pelan-pelan Rivaille menekan bahu Mikasa dengan kedua tangannya supaya gadis bermata indah itu berbaring di sofanya. Rivaille mengambil alih untuk berada di atas Mikasa tetap berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menindih si gadis berambut pendek ini.

Kini tangan Mikasa melingkar erat di leher Rivaille.

Tak sadar waktu telah lama berlalu, mereka melepaskan ciuman penuh keinginan itu. Napas keduanya memburu saling bertabrakan tepat di depan wajah mereka.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menciumku seperti ini," kata Mikasa lembut.

Itu benar. Rivaille tidak pernah—selain mengecup pipi atau dahi Mikasa—melakukan ciuman yang begini lama. Entah kenapa sepertinya Rivaille tidak pernah ingin mencium bibirnya.

"Kalau kukatakan kau pasti akan tertawa."

"Kenapa aku tertawa?"

"Karena aku belum siap."

Mikasa tersenyum lagi. Kali ini memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi itu.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah siap?"

"Karena ini Christmast Eve dan… menyambut hariku. Aku ingin yang berbeda."

Rivaille berpindah posisi dan menggendong Mikasa di lengannya. Membawa gadis tercintanya masuk ke dalam kamar sang gadis.

Mikasa tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menolak ataupun bencinya ketika Rivaille terus membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar dan berakhir di atas kasurnya.

Mereka kembali memulai posisi seperti di sofa tadi.

Rivaille kembali mengecup bibir lembut itu dan kembali melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang memacu hasrat. Sekali lagi Rivaille tidak pernah merasa terburu-buru. Sebagai pria, dia tentu tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh seorang gadis dalam permulaan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, mungkin benar Rivaille belum berpengalaman sama seperti Mikasa yang juga tidak berpengalaman. Mereka sama-sama baru merasakan hal intim seperti ini.

Mikasa melepaskan kemeja Rivaille yang sudah tanggal itu. Gadis mana saja pasti akan bertekuk lutut dengan tubuh atletis dan berbentuk milik Rivaille ini. Mulai dari otot lengannya, dada bidangnya hingga otot perutnya. Orang-orang pernah bilang, memiliki Rivaille adalah keajaiban yang turun dari langit. Jean juga mengatakan hal itu. Katanya, Jean tak mungkin bisa menang dari Rivaille jika dia memang harus bertanding untuk mengambil Mikasa dari Rivaille.

Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut dan berlanjut. Kini keduanya memang tanpa sehelai benang pun kecuali selimut yang menggantung pada punggung Rivaille untuk menutupi mereka berdua. Mikasa memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati ciuman Rivaille yang kini berpindah ke sekitar leher hingga tulang selangkanya.

Mikasa semakin mempererat pelukannya di leher Rivaille saat pria itu mulai menyentuh ruangan pribadinya.

Bahkan saking gugupnya, Mikasa sampai berkeringat dingin. Sekujur tubuhnya merasa dingin. Apa mungkin di luar sana sudah turun salju?

Rivaille menyadari kegugupan yang dialami Mikasa. Tangan besarnya mengusap pelan dahi hingga rambut sehitam malam milik Mikasa.

"Kau takut?"

Mikasa mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Kenapa?" lanjut Rivaille.

"Kalau nanti aku mengecewakanmu."

"Ini pertama kali untukmu. Pertama kali untukku. Kita sama-sama belajar. Tidak ada yang perlu dikecewakan bukan?"

Jawaban yang menenangkan. Rivaille memang selalu punya cara untuk berkata yang lembut meski terkadang dia bisa saja jadi orang yang kasar, sinis dan menyebalkan. Tapi Rivaille tidak pernah membuat seseorang sedih karena kata-katanya. Seperti sekarang.

Mikasa menjerit kecil saat dirinya sudah tertembus sesuatu di bawah sana. Rasanya ada yang mengoyaknya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi secara paksa. Semuanya perlahan-lahan hingga kesakitan yang dialami oleh Mikasa tidak begitu menyakitkan. Apalagi ketika Rivaille berusaha bergerak pelan untuk menyamankan diri mereka. Mikasa berusaha bernapas sebisanya saat dadanya bergemuruh bukan main. Jantungnya mendadak memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ternyata… sekuat-kuatnya Mikasa menahan, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya pada satu ini.

"Levi… Levi… Levi…" gumam Mikasa.

Pria-nya kemudian mencium bibirnya kembali untuk membuat Mikasa merasa lebih baik. Gerakan perlahan itu memang berangsur naik dengan gerakan konstan yang sedikit lebih cepat. Tapi dengan itu, kenikmatan keduanya semakin terasa.

Tak berapa lama, Mikasa bisa merasakan puncak pencapaian Rivaille. Mikasa bisa merasakan kalau dirinya sekarang begitu penuh dan sesak. Ada sesuatu yang mengalir masuk ke dalam perutnya dan menghangatkannya. Rivaille jatuh ke pelukan Mikasa dan kedua tangannya melingkar di sekitar punggung Rivaille. Mereka sama-sama lelah sekarang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mikasa mengeratkan pelukan selimut di sekitar dadanya. Menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Kini di sebelahnya berbaring kekasih hatinya dengan telanjang dada. Matanya yang selalu dilingkari oleh kantung mata berwarna kehitaman itu membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi entah kenapa Mikasa begitu menyukainya hingga membuatnya jatuh hati.

Dalam kegelapan kamarnya yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan di luar sana, Mikasa melirik ke arah jam dinding kamarnya.

Pukul 11.50 pm.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Christmast Eve sudah tiba.

Tanpa sengaja, Mikasa melihat jendela kamarnya yang tepat berada di sisi kasurnya.

Salju.

Masih merasakan pangkal pahanya yang mendadak nyeri karena Mikasa berdiri tiba-tiba setelah dari aktivitas-nya tadi. Tapi rasa sakit itu langsung hilang karena Mikasa sudah berdiri di depan jendelanya. Kakinya dipaksanya melangkah. Mikasa memang bukan orang yang cengeng yang sering mengeluh sakit. Baginya hal seperti ini bukan apa-apa, berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan yang akan mengeluh sampai sulit berjalan.

Mikasa membuka jendelanya dan mendapati gumpalan putih itu turun tepat di depannya. Mikasa menjulurkan tangannya dan berhasil menadah satu dua butir gumpalan putih yang langsung mencair karena hangat tubuhnya itu.

"Merry Christmast… and… Happy Birthday My Levi…"

Rivaille tersenyum tipis sambil memeluk Mikasa dari belakang. Gadis ini membuka jendela hanya dengan berbalut selimut sampai batas dada atasnya. Rivaille menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Mikasa seraya menyesap wangi tubuh sang gadisnya. Wangi yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan dan selalu merindukannya.

"I love you…" bisik Rivaille.

Hei, ini hadiah natal Mikasa yang paling indah dari Rivaille.

Untuk pertama kalinya pria dingin berwajah datar ini mengucapkan kata sakral itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi natal itu, Eren sudah mendapatkan hadiah dari orangtuanya. Hadiah yang sudah lama diinginkannya. Melihat putra tunggalnya begitu senang dengan hadiahnya, hati Carla merasa tenang sekali. Putra-nya adalah satu-satunya hal berharga di dunia ini yang membuatnya merasa begitu hidup.

Kediaman Jaeger tiba-tiba disinggahi tamu dengan suara bel yang berbunyi itu.

Dengan heboh, Eren kecil berteriak akan membuka pintu rumah mereka, bersiap untuk menyambut tamu pertama di pagi natal ini.

"Rivaille! Selamat natal!"

Eren kecil melompat tepat ke arah Rivaille sampai dirinya mendadak harus menggendong bocah kecil ini.

Pagi ini Rivaille datang ke kediaman Jaeger untuk merayakan natal bersama. Rivaille sama seperti Mikasa. Tidak memiliki orang tua. Tapi orangtua Rivaille sudah lama meninggal jauh sebelum dirinya tumbuh besar. Selama ini Rivaille diasuh oleh kenalan ayahnya. Hal yang membuat Rivaille tidak terlalu merasa kesepian adalah karena Rivaille tidak sempat merasakan bagaimana kehangatan orangtua itu.

Pasangan Jaeger menyilakan mereka masuk dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sesuatu di sana. Mikasa dan Rivaille menemani Eren untuk membuka-buka kado miliknya.

"Kenapa kau terus menggunakan syal itu?" tanya Rivaille penasaran. Dia tidak pernah sempat menanyakannya karena menurutnya itu tidak penting. Tapi melihat kekasihnya selalu memakainya, Rivaille jadi penasaran.

"Oh ini, karena ini dari Eren."

"Apa? Bocah kecil ini?"

"Kau sudah tahu mengenai kecelakaan orangtuaku yang menyebabkan mereka meninggal. Ketika aku menangis seharian karena ditinggal mereka, Eren menyelimuti dengan syal ini dan menemaniku. Dia anak yang sangat baik. Keluarga Jaeger juga merawatku karena Eren yang minta. Makanya, bagiku… Eren adalah segala-galanya."

Rivaille tidak akan bersikap kekanakan dengan cemburu pada bocah berusia empat tahun yang berarti segala-galanya untuk kekasih hatinya. Kalau saja Rivaille bertemu Mikasa lebih dulu, mungkin Rivaille-lah yang memberikan syal itu. Bukan bocah berusia empat tahun.

Selagi asyik berpikir sendiri, Rivaille kaget karena mendapati lehernya terasa penuh dan hangat. Sebuah syal berwarna putih melingkar di lehernya. Dan di depannya Mikasa tersenyum tipis.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri. Kau suka?"

Rivaille belum sempat memberikan jawaban itu karena pasangan Jaeger sudah memanggil mereka untuk makan bersama. Eren kecil juga begitu senang dan kembali menarik-narik Rivaille untuk mengikutinya.

Rivaille dikenal sebagai teman Mikasa yang cukup dekat. Tapi Mikasa tidak mengatakan kalau Rivaille adalah kekasihnya. Meskipun Eren sering menjelaskan hubungan mereka pada orangtuanya dengan bahasa khas anak kecil.

Dan setelah makan bersama itu, Rivaille menunduk penuh hormat kepada pasangan Jaeger itu seperti tengah meminta sesuatu.

"Aku ingin, meminta ijin untuk, menjalin hubungan serius dengan Mikasa."

Apakah ini artinya hubungan keduanya akan jauh lebih serius?

"Yey! Rivaille akan menikah dengan Mikasa! Eren mau tinggal dengan mereka Ma!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN

.

.

03 January 2014

.

.

Holaa minna…

Tadinya ini untuk pas ultah Rivaille yang bertepatan dengan natal kemarin, tapi ternyata karena berbagai hal akhirnya malah terpublish hari ini hehehe…

Ini oneshoot pertama saya di fandom ini, semoga suka.

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk pecinta LeviMika… hehehe semoga fic-nya makin banyak yaa saya liat arsipnya sedikit sekali di bagian Indonesia hehehe…

Sayonara…


End file.
